


Unless on Threat of Death, Do Not Disturb the Sun Knight's Room

by Dragoncounsel121



Category: The Legend of the Sun Knight
Genre: Because of Reasons, M/M, Sexual Content, smut warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:10:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoncounsel121/pseuds/Dragoncounsel121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I REALLY REALLY REALLY wanted some Sun/Judge and you know what screw you if it offends you. You should know better than to read something with a smut warning on it.</p><p>Edit: whoa there, sorry guys I didn't notice that I hadn't copied the entire thing. It is now actually up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unless on Threat of Death, Do Not Disturb the Sun Knight's Room

Lesus's first love came to him in gold and blue. He'd emerged from the toilet stall, his mouth bitter and his throat in pain. Suddenly, there was a soft clean handkerchief and cool soothing water. Something about the small blonde boy who greeted him pierced through his guard completely. He wasted no time in taking the offered aid, mildly wondering if an angel of his god had come through his prayers.

It was not so. It was very much not so.

He couldn't quite help a smile that tugged at the corner of his lips as he stumbled upon the Sun Knight sulking alone at one of the windows of the Sanctuary of Light. He must be mourning his inability to record the new troupe of girls again.

"The God of Light's severity is such that it will eradicate all agents of sin, whatever they may be doing." (Having fun?)

"Brother judgement! Indeed, the God of Light's benevolence touches every one of his children with love whether or not they can perceive it, even beyond the generations from mother to daughter!" (I want to ogle the new cleric girls, but I can't!)

"It grieves me to know that the Light God's strictness must be taught over and over to every generation." (You get like this with every batch of girls. I pity you)

"Brother Judgement should never grieve the opportunity to spread the God of Light's benevolence. Indeed Sun can only rejoice in tearful prayer that he is allowed to once again serve his wondrous lord." (Wah! I could cry!)

"Hardly should you indulge in fools the time that should be spent in cleansing prayer." (Do we need a little stress relief?)

"Sun is truly selfish for he would gladly indulge in the joy of sharing the wonders the Light God has gifted unto his children." (Yes!)

Everyone knew that the Sun Knight only loved the God of Light and never women

He did not know how he managed it. But sometime between reviving his friend from amnesia and after the whole demon lord fiasco blew over, he miraculously managed to convince Grisia that this was a viable form of stress relief. It was routine for them now, to work off some steam once in a while.

The blonde man beneath him gave a soft fluttering moan as Lesus ran his hands over the silky fair skin in smooth firm strokes. He caressed shoulders and sides and hips, petting more than massaging, but that was more than enough to get his beautiful Grisia to arch wantonly into his touch. No wonder the other man hated to fight, if his body was always this sensitive. 

A wet gasping breath. Hands clenching in the sheets. The blonde beauty writhed incoherent as Lesus pulled him in molding him flush against his chest, and laid back languidly as strong hands massaged his thighs open. The Sun Knight was already hard, his cock stood proudly from smooth hairless loins, the cherry head bobbing with his movements. Lesus ignored it. As long as he didn't touch 'there' the pretense could continue. But oh it was tempting, and he came very close many times, his hand wandering smooth hips and thighs, tipping Grisia forward so he could run it between the slender legs to knead at that tempting ass.

Grisia collapsed into the sheets moaning. His wonderful golden - golden because to Lesus it would always be golden, color be damned - hair spilled all over his back. Lesus wrapped his free hand in it, and tugged ever so lightly, just enough for his lover to feel it and to give enough room to sink his teeth into soft taunt flesh. 

"Lesus!" 

It was a good thing the walls were soundproof. 

He nipped a line down Grisia's back along his spine, careful not bite too hard, but making the blonde whimper all the same. His hand left the tender flesh to grab the bottle of scented oil on Grisia's table. He always had it handy, and Judgement was even beginning to appreciate the way the floral scent intertwined with sweat and sex.

Smiling, Lesus poured a good amount of oil right on the blonde man's tail bone, letting it spill between the cleft of his ass, finger following to rub the sweet smelling liquid into the pink entrance, watching spasms run through the delicate ring of muscle. A shiver ran up the blond's entire body, and he nuzzled the small of Grisia's back to comfort him and he worked the tight little hole open and slipped a finger inside.

He would continue like this, reaching deep into the smaller holy knight until he found that one special spot inside the blonde's body and made him moan. Then he would add another finger and another to scissor and twist the slick hot passage wide open; enough to accommodate something that, if Grisia had his way, was never going to be there. 

That was fine. Who else ever got to see their perfect Sun Knight come so completely undone, torn between demanding and begging as his body was forced to cum all over itself. All this without his straining cock ever having been touched.

After all, that would be sex. And the Sun Knight, who was not allowed to love even women, would never lie abed with the evil and notorious Judgement Knight.

What he didn't expect was for Grisia to pull away from him and turn over. The sight of him frowning at Lesus, flushed and panting, hair askew and legs spread was almost too much to bear. But what worth was a Judgement Knight who couldn't keep his composure? He couldn't take care of himself yet.

"Now I'm sure, you're doing it on purpose," the blond man accused. Without warning he tackled the larger knight, pressing against him. "You're teasing me, stupid Lesus. You're absolutely the worst!"

With his lap full of Grisia and their cocks pressed between their stomach Lesus growled deep inside his throat.

"I assure you I am not," he replied. Grisia, demanding as always, pulled his face into a pout, made all the more effective by the redness of his face.

"You definitely are!" he persisted, his voice dropping to a low, almost wavering murmur. "At least do it properly," 

Even the Judgement Knight had a breaking point.

Annoyed and turned on beyond the level anyone ever should be, he pressed Grisia down into the mattress, trapping him with the weight of his entire body. Once immobilized the blond could only wrap his arms around the strong broad shoulders. Lesus went back to where he'd left off pressing a second finger in insistently with the first. His other hand wandered, tweaking nipples and rubbing sides as he rocked their hips together slowly.

And it was so much better. They had never been this close and the feeling of his cock trapped against that soft pliant body was incredible. So far beyond his own rough strokes that Lesus wasn't quite sure how he was going to go back. Beneath him the Sun Knight mewed, pitifully and right next to his ear. Nails dug sharply into his back and, god of light, that felt better than it should have.

He might be spending a little too much time with Laica. 

But Lesus has never neglected his duty and so he discarded the thought, focusing instead on working his fingers in small quick circles, having memorized just where and how his insatiable Sun Knight liked it best and rocked them together harder. Grisia's voice grew, rising in pitch and volume until Lesus wondered if maybe even the stone walls of his room wouldn't be enough to silence it. With his other hand steadying the quaking hips against his own, the raven haired man was out of options.

He covered the wet pink lips with his own. Grisia didn't push him away, just pulled him closer with those sharp nails of his and cried with pleasure into his mouth. Maybe he didn't mind, or maybe he was too far gone to care, Lesus didn't know, but he didn't push his luck. His friend was unpredictable at the best of times. 

He felt it when it came. Grisia seized up against him, screaming and thrashing through his orgasm, eyes glazed and lost. He held the blond through the haze and now would be the time to let go, nuzzle his face into Grisia's shoulder and get himself off, but entangled like this, he couldn't quite resist. He kept rocking them, both hands free now to grasp the slim pale hips against his own and buck hard and fast until he came against the soft lavender scented skin. Grisia whimpered beneath him from the extra stimulation.

And then pushed him off before even his ridiculously short afterglow was over. 

"You're heavy," he complained, bringing up a hand to sniff at it. "And I need a bath. You do too. And then I'm going to sleep!"

Of course, it was Grisia. With a soft smile quirking at the corner of his lips, Lesus went to wash his hands and put his night black robes on, becoming once more, the judgement knight. He was about to head out the door when Grisia stopped him.

"Hold on!....Ok, now you can go."

Judgement knight nodded in thanks when a hand grabbed his wrist again.

"Oh wait," gentle lips pressed against his in a languid kiss with just a hint of tongue, before Grisia pulled away again with his Sun Knight smile back in place. "Now you may go, Brother Judgement."

And he was shoved quickly out the door. Only back in his room did Lesus dare give a soft chuckle.

Grisia Sun, unpredictable on the best of days.


End file.
